slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Inne Love Story Cz. 1 "Łamiesz mi serce, wiesz?!"
To opowiadanie jest podzielone na cztery części. Każdą z nich zrobię na osobnym wpisie. Rozdział 1 Z perspektywy Eli'a Obudziłem się w lesie. Powoli wstałem i rozglądnąłem się dookoła. Przez gęstą mgłę widziałem tylko niewyraźne kontury drzew. Ale czy to na pewno jest las? Na około panuje głucha cisza... Nie jestem już pewny gdzie jestem. Wokół mnie nie ma nikogo... Jest strasznie ciemno. Powoli zaczyna mnie ogarniać uczucie wszechobecnego mroku i pustki. Po chwili jednak zaczyna robić się trochę jaśniej. Jest już szarówka. Przez gęstą mgłę prawie nic nie widzę. W tym "niezwykłym" lesie jest bardzo dziwnie... Tylko myśl o Trixie trzyma mnie jeszcze przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nagle mgła się rozstępuje robiąc wąskie przejście. Na początku nic nie dostrzegam, ale po chwili widzę Trix. Jest jak zawsze przepiękna. Tylko wygląda trochę inaczej. Ma anielską białą sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy. Słodko się do mnie uśmiechnęła i podeszła. Stanęła znacznie bliżej mnie niż zwykle. Położyła mi rękę na torsie i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Popatrzyła mi w oczy i jakoś tak instynktownie zacząłem się do niej zbliżać. Chciałem ja pocałować, ale gdy nasze usta były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie, odepchnęła mnie. Straciłem równowagę i upadłem. Wyraz twarzy Trixie gwałtownie się zmienił. Była wściekła. - Że jesteś Shane'em nie znaczy, że możesz mnie mieć... że chce z tobą być! Dla mnie jesteś nikim!... Zerem rozumiesz?! W jej głosie było tyle złości... Tyle nienawiści. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Nagle jak na jej rozkaz mgła opadła. Byłem w szoku, bo za nią stał Unik. Chciałem krzyknąć, żeby uważała, ale ona obróciła się do mnie plecami i spokojnie podeszła do niego. Blondyn chwycił ją w talii i zaczęli się namiętnie całować... Jakby mnie w ogóle tam nie było... Jakby Trixie nic do mnie nie czuła. Szybko wstałem i zacząłem biec przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Po krótkim czasie zobaczyłem, że w moją stronę leci Boon Death. Oglądnąłem się i zobaczyłem, że to Blakk we mnie strzelił. - Dziękuje, że go tu zwabiłaś- powiedział do Trix. Gul transformował i poczułem ogromny ból przeszywający całe moje ciało. Upadłem bezwładnie na ziemie. Popatrzyłem jeszcze w stronę Trix. Całowała się z Unikiem... Rozdział 2 Gwałtownie się obudziłem. Powoli usiadłem na łóżku. Byłem cały zalany potem. Łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach. Nie umiałem ich powstrzymać. Cały czas słyszałem w głowie słowa Trixie i widziałem jak całuje się z Unikiem. Popatrzyłem na swoją szafkę i zobaczyłem, że śluzaki dziwnie się kręcą. Pewnie za chwile się obudzą. Po cichu wyszedłem z pokoju i poszedłem na dach kryjówki. Nie chciałem nikogo obudzić, bo nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek mnie zobaczył w takim stanie. Jestem ich liderem i musze być silny... Nikt nie może zobaczyć, że płakałem. To moi przyjaciele, ale to jest zbyt trudne, żeby o tym mówić. Usiadłem na krawędzi dachu. Moje nogi bezwładnie opadły z dachu. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś szelest. Normalnie bym to zignorował, ale gdy przechodziłem obok pokoju Trix przez uchylone drzwi widziałem że jej nie ma. Mój instynkt wygrał. Postanowiłem pójść za tym człowiekiem. Zeskoczyłem cicho z niezbyt wysokiego dachu i ruszyłem za tym kimś. Byłem pewny, że to jest człowiek. Jednak nie przemyślałem tego. Nie mam przy sobie blastera i śluzaków. Jednak nadal szedłem w ukryciu. Nagle "tajemniczy ktoś" się zatrzymał. - Mówiłam ci już coś na temat przychodzenia tu w środku nocy- powiedziała nieco wkurzona Trixie. Tak to była Trix. Od razu poznałem jej głos. - Tylko w nocy jest tu spokój i nie panoszy się ten Shane. Ten drugi głos... To był Unik! Jestem pewny, że to jest on. Nie wiedziałem czy to wszystko wytrzymam, ale postanowiłem zostać i zobaczyć co się stanie. Jakby się całowali, byłbym smutny... Ale chce wiedzieć czy oni są razem. No cóż gdyby z nim była... Przeżyłbym to jakoś... chyba. - Przestań go obrażać. Jesteś moim... Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszę. Chciałem pójść, a raczej uciec, ale się potknąłem i zamiast się wycofać wpadłem na polankę, na której rozmawiali Unik i Trix. Leżałem na plecach i chciałem się zapaść pod ziemie, a do tego jeszcze ten ból. Gdy się przewracałem zahaczyłem nogą o wystający spod ziemi korzeń i chyba złamałem noge. Dość szybko usiadłem i złapałem się za noge. Trixie błyskawicznie znalazła się obok mnie. - Eli? Co ty tu robisz? - No bo ja nie mogłam usnąć i chciałem się przejść- powiedziałem zaciskając zęby. Trixie popatrzyła na mnie z niepokojem i klęknęła obok. - Co ci jest?- zapytała delikatnie łapiąc mnie za rękę. - Nic mi nie jest... Po prostu się przewróciłem. Oczywiście kłamałem, bo ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. -Nie kłam- odezwał się blondyn- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - Nie twoja sprawa - odparłem wkurzony. - Czyli nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Ciekawe jak dojdziesz do kryjówki ze złamana nogą... - Nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić- powiedziałem wyrywając swoją rękę Trix- Lepiej zajmij się swoją dziewczyną. Unik i Trix popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem i wybuchli śmiechem. - Ty myślisz, że ja i ona?- zapytał gdy juz przestał się śmiać. - No tak myślałem... Chociaż teraz to już nie wiem co mam myśleć. - Unik to mój starszy brat- powiedziała Trix. - Jak to? Ja nic nie rozumiem. Byłem w szoku. Moja słodka Trix jest siostrą tego zdrajcy? To przecież nie możliwe. Rozdział 3 Chciałem wstać, bo zapomniałem, że mam złamaną nogę. Gdy tylko się ruszyłem poczułem przeraźliwy ból i syknąłem. Trixie popatrzyła na mnie. Widać było, że się martwi. - Spokojnie Trix nic mi nie będzie... Wymusiłem na swojej twarzy uśmiech. Było mi ciężko, ale jakoś dałem radę. Trixie blado się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Popatrzyła na blondyna, który stał i się nam przyglądał. - Pomożesz mi?- zapytała. - Zostań tu z nim. Idę po swoją mecha bestie. Unik poszedł i zostałem z Trix sam. - Bardzo cie boli?- zapytała nieśmiało. - Nic mi nie będzie- odparłem uśmiechając się, bo przecież musiałem ją jakoś pocieszyć. Trixie popatrzyła na mnie, ale zaraz spuściła wzrok. - Wiem, że to nie jest miejsce, ani czas na takie rozmowy, ale ja po prostu muszę to wiedzieć.- powiedziała trochę nerwowo- Czemu byłeś taki wściekły jak myślałeś, że jestem z Unikiem? - Sam nie wiem... Co ja mam ci niby powiedzieć? Drugie zdanie powiedziałem cicho. Sam do siebie, ale ona musiała to najwyraźniej usłyszeć, bo zaraz popatrzyła mi w oczy i powiedziała. - Prawdę Eli... Masz powiedzieć prawdę. - No bo... ja się w tobie zakochałem... Powiedziałem to... Tak powiedziałem! Ciekawe czy to odwzajemnia. Teraz muszę czekać tylko na jej reakcje. Chyba jakoś przeżyje jak mnie odrzuci... W Slugterze jest wiele ładnych dziewczyn, a ja jestem Shane'em. Dam sobie jakoś rade... Długo się nie odzywa chyba wcisnę jej jakąś romantyczną gadkę. - Ja nie potrafiłbym bez ciebie żyć... Nie zniósłbym gdybyś była z kimś innym... Ja po prostu za mocno cie kocham. Trixie chyba to kupiła bo popatrzyła się na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem, a jej oczy zaczęły bardzo mocno błyszczeć. Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, ale zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać. Byliśmy kilka centymetrów od siebie, gdy usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika. Unik podjechał do nas i szybko zeskoczył ze swojego mecha. - Trixie pojedź po wasze mecha-bestie i jedziemy do szpitala. Trixie popatrzyła niepewnie na Unika, a potem na mnie. - Zmieniłem się, pamiętasz? Nic mu nie zrobię...- powiedział patrząc na nią przenikliwym spojrzeniem. - Pamiętam...- odpowiedziała cicho- Nie martw się Eli wrócę jak najszybciej się da. Popatrzyłem na Trix i się uśmiechnąłem. Trixie wsiadła na mecha i zostawiła mnie samego z Unikiem. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i zaczął przyglądać się mojej nodze. - W którym miejscu boli cię najbardziej?- zapytał. Byłem lekko zdziwiony... Czyżby Unik znał się na medycynie? Rozdział 4 Pokazałem Unikowi gdzie mnie najbardziej boli noga. Blondyn kleknął na ziemi i delikatnie dotknął wskazanego przeze mnie miejsca. Gdy tylko dotknął mojej nogi lekko się skrzywiłem i syknąłem z bólu. - Przepraszam. chciałem zobaczyć gdzie jest złamana, ale widze, że bez znieczulenia nic nie zrobie. - Ty... ty znasz się na medycynie?- wydukałem zdziwiony. - Tylko trochę... Unik usiadł po turecku niedaleko mnie. Miałem już dość tego siedzenia. Chciałem wstać, ale nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mi ogromny ból. - Jak to możliwe, że ty i Trixie jesteście rodzeństwem?- zapytałem po chwili milczenia. - No bo wiesz... Niedawno usłyszałem jak Blakk coś mówił, że moja siostra jest niebezpieczna i że trzeba ją zlikwidować... Ale zanim to powiedział, stwierdził, że trzeba zabić naszą matke, żebyśmy się nie dowiedzieli o naszym pokrewieństwie. Popatrzyłem na Unika. Siedział z lekko spuszczoną głową. Tak mocnych uczuć nie mógłby udawać... Więc to musi być prawda. Unik i Trix są rodzeństwem. - Musiałem znaleźć matkę pierwszy- powiedział po chwili- Wykradłem Blakkowi informacje i jakimś cudem dotarłem tam pierwszy. Moja matka była łudząco podobna do Trixie... Gdy już wszystko jej wytłumaczyłem i zapytałem czy mam siostrę, ruszyłem szukać Trix. Mame wziąłem ze sobą, bo Blakk jej szukał. Trixie jakoś to przyjęła... Chyba nawet lepiej niż ja. - Już rozumiem- powiedziałem po chwili zamyślenia. - Ona Cie kocha... Nie skrzywdź jej... Chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, ale przyjechała Trix. Popatrzyła na nas i się uśmiechnęła. Blondyn szybko wstał. Podszedł do swojego mecha. - Masz Flaringo?- zapytał Trix. - Tak, a po co ci on? - Musimy usztywnić mu nogę, a do tego potrzebuje kilku rzeczy. - Nie musisz niczego szukać. Pomyślałam o tym. Unik i Trixie zaczęli wykonywać dziwne rzeczy z moją nogą... Bardzo mnie bolało, ale jakoś dałem radę. Gdy już skończyli, Unik pomógł mi wsiąść na mecha, a może raczej wsadził mnie na mecha. Czułem się wtedy głupio. Nienawidzę takiej bezradności. Nie wiem jak wytrzymam ze złamaną nogą, siedząc całymi dniami w domu. Rozdział 5 Unik i Trix wsiedli na swoje mechy i pojechaliśmy do szpitala. W szpitalu od razu zajął się mną jakiś lekarz. Trixie cały czas była zamyślona i smutna. Widziałem, że się o mnie martwi, więc udało mi się osiągnąć to! Ona jest już moja. Na szczęście nie potrzebnie się o mnie martwiła, bo załorzyli mi tylko gips i gdy zaczynało już świtać, wracaliśmy do kryjówki. Unik pomógł mi wejść do kryjówki i usiąść na kanapie. Ciekawi mnie tylko czemu Unik mi pomógł. Nie wierze już w to, że jest dobry. Blondyn chyba miał już na dzisiaj dość wrażeń, bo usiadł obok mnie i prawie zasnął. Trixie zaprowadziła mechy do garażu i po chwili przyszła. Poprosiłem ją, żeby zaprowadziła Unika do mojego pokoju, żeby się przespał. Trix zgodziła się i go zaprowadziła. Gdy do mnie wróciła, była dopiero szósta rano. Byliśmy sami. Dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie i popatrzyła na mnie lekko smutnym wzrokiem. - Jak się czujesz?- zapytała. - Dobrze i nawet nie boli mnie już noga.- powiedziałem posyłając jej swój "firmowy" uśmiech. Trixie jednak się nie uśmiechnęła. Siedziała obok mnie ze spuszczoną głową. Była jakaś przybita. - Nie boli cię tylko dla tego, że dostałeś silne środki przeciwbólowe.- powiedziała po chwili. - Trixie co się stało?- zapytałem, dotykając jej dłoni. - To wszystko to moja wina.- powiedziała i łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. - Przestań. To nie twoja wina... To nie jest niczyja wina... Nie potrzebnie za tobą poszedłem. - A ja niepotrzebnie ukrywałam przed tobą, że unik to mój brat. Chciałem ją pocieszyć. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Popatrzyłem jej głęboko w oczy i ją przytuliłem. Trixie wtuliła się w mój tors. - Trix to nie twoja wina... Musisz mi obiecać, że przestaniesz się obwiniać.- powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w czoło- Obiecaj. Trixie odsunęła się ode mnie. Myślałem, że sobie teraz pójdzie, ale ona popatrzyła na mnie. Delikatnie dotknęła mojego policzka i mnie namiętnie pocałowała. Czułem się jak w niebie. Nareszcie ją zdobyłem... Te sielankę przerwało to, że Trix niechcący uraziła mi nogę. Odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, żeby nie widziała, że krzywię się z bólu. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałam- powiedziała i się lekko ode mnie odsunęła. - Nic się nie stało- odparłem z uśmiechem- Musimy tym razem bardziej uważać. - Tym ra... Chciała pewnie zapytać jak to tym razem, ale nie zdążyła bo ją mocno pocałowałem. Na początku lekko się zdziwiła i odsunęła, ale później to odwzajemniła i nasz pocałunek stał się bardzo namiętny. Po chwili jednak oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Gdy udało nam się unormować oddech, Trixie słodko się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Znowu mieliśmy się pocałować, ale do salonu wszedł Kord. - Wow... Stary co ci się stało? - Złamałem noge jak byłem na spacerze- odparłem szybko. Popatrzyłem na trola, a on zaczął się najpierw uśmiechać, a później śmiać. Rozdział 6 - O co mu chodzi?- zapytałem, patrząc na Trix. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie przesunęła kciukiem po moich ustach. - Zostało ci troche mojej szminki- powiedziała, pokazując mi swój różowy kciuk. Troche się zarumieniłem, ale po chwili słodko się do niej uśmiechnąłem. - Uważam, że było warto. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że Kord wyszedł. Trixie rozglądnęła się dookoła, a później uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Mówisz? Trixie przysunęła się do mnie i mnie pocałowała... "Udało mi się! Nareszcie ją zdobyłem"- przemknęło mi przez myśl. Kilka dni później (zmiana narracji na 3 os.) Do kryjówki Gangu przyjechała matka Trixie i Unika. Rodzeństwo było lekko zaskoczone. Cały gang był w salonie. Matka Trixie i Unika spojrzała na członków gangu. - Moglibyście zostawić mnie z moimi dziećmi samą? - Oczywiście- odparł Eli. Shane wziął Korda i Pronto i pojechali na patrol. Matka rodzeństwa usiadła na kanapie i popatrzyła na swoje dzieci siedzące na 2 kanapie. - Musze wam coś wyjaśnić- powiedziała, głęboko wzdychając. Unik i Trix popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. - Unik nie jest twoim biologicznym bratem... Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i popatrzył na "matkę". - Czyli, że co? Jestem adoptowany?! - Tak- powiedziała cicho kobieta, spuszczając wzrok. Blondyn smuto popatrzył na Trix i wybiegł z kryjówki. Trixie chciała za nim pobiec, ale zatrzymała ją matka. - On musi to przemyśleć... Trixie popatrzyła na nią i usiadła obok niej. - Między wami nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa... Musiałam wam o tym powiedzieć... Po prostu musiałam... Kobieta po opowiedzeniu jej wszystkiego postanowiła sobie pójść, żeby Trixie mogła wszystko przemyśleć. Unik po tych zdarzeniach przepadł. Nie wrócił już do Gangu i nikt więcej go nie widział... Kilka tygodni później Eli'owi i Trixie jakoś się nie układało. Często się kłócili. Chłopak stawał się coraz bardziej oziębły w stosunku do niej. Trix była załamana. Zaczynało ją to wszystko przerastać. Dzisiaj znowu zaczęli kłócić się o błahostkę. Z resztą jak zwykle. - Eli co ja ci zrobiłam?!- krzyknęła wkurzona Trixie- Ty mnie chyba nienawidzisz! - A wiesz że masz rację?! Nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałem... Jesteś najgorszą osobą jaką znam! Mam cię dość! Słyszysz?! Dość... Trixie miała już łzy w oczach. - Łamiesz mi serce, wiesz?! Krzyknęła na pożegnanie i szybko wybiegła z kryjówki. Gdy była już na polu zatrzymała się i popatrzyła przed siebie. Gdy usłyszała szelest dobiegający od strony kryjówki, zaczęła biec przed siebie... ile sił w nogach. Chciała uciec jak najdalej stąd... Koniec części pierwszej Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach